


It's Your Move

by frogmango



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogmango/pseuds/frogmango
Summary: Stuck in hiding, Akira suggests Makoto take the opportunity to brush up on her strategy.





	It's Your Move

**Author's Note:**

> day four of femslash february! prompt for today was "cafe". please enjoy!

"Thank you again for agreeing to meet me, Tojo-san. I know you must have a busy schedule." Makoto said.

"Don't mention it. A friend of Kurusu's is a friend of mine." Hifumi replied, taking a seat across from Makoto. "And please, call me Hifumi. I get enough formalities at my matches." She smiled, setting her bag down on the floor next to her.

Makoto twiddled her fingers idly under the table. She was still a bit taken aback by the shogi player's presence. Truthfully, when Akira had said he was acquainted with her, she had thought he was joking. "Alright, To- Hifumi. Did Akira tell you why I wanted to meet?" she said. She tried to keep a steady face. She didn't know how much Hifumi knew of their... _activities_ , and she didn't want to accidentally reveal more than was necessary.

Hifumi nodded. "You wanted to discuss strategy. I can teach you the same things I taught Kurusu. I believe you'll find them useful in your... line of work." she said, raising her eyebrows slightly.

Though surprised, Makoto was also relieved. If Hifumi already knew about the Phantom Thieves, she would probably be able to provide more detailed strategies. Besides, if Akira had told her their identities, then he must have thought she was trustworthy. As far as Makoto was concerned, that was good enough for her. She was still somewhat nervous though - perhaps in part due to Hifumi's reputation. _Or her looks_ , said a small voice inside her, making her heart skip.

"Yes, that's exactly it. I do appreciate your discretion in the matter." Makoto replied, composing herself. "In that case, you must already know Akira is temporarily... incapacitated. For caution's sake, he thought it best that at least one active member of our team know at the very least basic strategy. The others decided it should be me." 

Hifumi smiled. "I can see why. Kurusu's mentioned you. You're the student council president, right? I think these tactics will come quite naturally to you. After all, it's not so different to herd students and to herd shadows."

Makoto flushed slightly at the compliment. "Akira flatters me. But I'll try my best to be a good student." she said. 

Hifumi opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by their waiter approaching. "Good afternoon!" he said. "May I take your orders?"

"I'll have the Mont Blanc and a cup of black tea, please." Makoto said. 

"A slice of strawberry cake for me, and black tea as well." Hifumi added. 

As the waiter walked off with their orders, Hifumi turned back towards Makoto. "Where were we... Ah yes. The first thing we'll be learning is Koma Sabaki. Though your team has many members, only so many can fight at once. With this method, you'll be able to..."

Makoto listened attentively as Hifumi explained the intricacies of both Koma Sabaki, and later Uchikomi. With the assistance of diagrams and salt-and-pepper shaker representations, she felt she got a pretty good grasp of both strategies.

"As I expected. You are a natural." Hifumi said, smiling and resting her hands on her lap. "It took Kurusu several days to learn these moves. He chooses his friends well."

Once again, the compliment took Makoto off guard. It was strange to be praised by one of the top shogi players in the country. She tried to come up with an appropriate response, but was fortunately spared by the return of the waiter with their food.

"Oh, this looks delicious." Makoto said, smiling. "You chose a wonderful place." 

"I'm glad to hear that. Please, dig in, I'd love to know what you think." Hifumi said, picking up her fork. Makoto took this as a sign she could begin eating, and eagerly took a bite of the Mont Blanc. She may not be as enthusiastic about sweets as Ann, but she still appreciated a well-made dessert every once in a while. This pastry certainly fit that category.

"Mm. This is amazing." Makoto said, once she had chewed and swallowed. "How is yours?"

"Delicious as well. Would you like to try?" Hifumi said, smiling. 

A bit taken aback, Makoto nodded. She began to reach across the table, but stopped as she noticed Hifumi take the fork instead. She cut a piece off of the cake and raised the fork towards Makoto.

A million thoughts raced through Makoto's head, ranging from _"God damn it, Akira"_ to _"Hifumi Tojo is about to feed me cake and I will not survive this"_. After what felt to her like an eternity, but was probably just a second, she leaned forward and opened her mouth hesitantly.

With a pleased smile, Hifumi moved the fork into Makoto's mouth. Somewhat embarrassed, Makoto took the cake into her mouth and returned to her normal position in her chair. The cake _was_ quite good, but she wasn't exactly focused on that. 

Hifumi looked at Makoto for a moment, then reached across the table with a napkin. She gently wiped off a bit of frosting Makoto didn't even know was there from her cheek. "Well?" she said. Makoto could only think about how ethereal she looked, backlit by the afternoon sun and with a gentle smile on her face.

"Beautiful." she said without thinking. Realizing her words, however, she quickly backtracked. "I mean, a beautiful flavor profile, really! It's, ah, very rich. The cream is quite smooth as well." she finished lamely. She knew how ridiculous she must sound, but hopefully Hifumi wouldn't think anything of it. Everything else aside, Makoto doubted they were anywhere near finished with the strategic discussion, and she didn't want to weird the other girl out before they had a chance to finish. 

Hifumi laughed. "I'm glad you think so. This place really is exceptional. We should return sometime soon."

"R-Really?" Makoto stammered out, trying to remain composed. "I'm happy to hear that. I'm sure we have many more tactics to go over."

Hifumi gave her an odd look. "Of course. But I'm certain we'll find... other things to discuss as well." she said with a slight smirk. 

Makoto had no idea what to make of that. But... It certainly sounded pleasant. Perhaps Akira wasn't such a monster after all.

* * *

**kurusexy at 7:25pm wrote:** so how'd it go  
**mnijima at 7:26pm wrote:** You could have warned me you were setting me up on a date.  
**kurusexy at 7:28pm wrote:** i said i'd find you a study partner, didn't i??  
**kurusexy at 7:28pm wrote:** meant that in more ways that one ;)  
**mnijima at 7:31pm wrote:** I can't believe you sometimes. Under house arrest, and you still find a way to cause trouble.  
**kurusexy at 7:32pm wrote:** trouble shmrouble. u had fun didn't u??  
**kurusexy at 7:32pm wrote:** did u kiiiiiiiiiiss ;)  
**mnijima at 7:34pm wrote:** I am not having this conversation with you.  
**kurusexy at 7:35pm wrote:** omg you totally did  
**kurusexy at 7:35pm wrote:** matchmaking god akira kurusu strikes again  
**kurusexy at 7:42pm wrote:** makoto. are u ignoring me.  
**kurusexy at 7:42pm wrote:** makoto.  
**kurusexy at 7:43pm wrote:** o well gonna go tell every1 else abt this wild new development  
**mnijima at 7:43pm wrote:** Do. Not.  
**kurusexy at 7:43pm wrote:** too late :p  
**kurusexy added noobpwner420, kitagawayusuke and 3 others to the chat**  
**mnijima at 7:44pm wrote:** Akira I swear to God.  
**kurusexy at 7:45pm wrote:** hey y'all remember that super hot shogi player im friends with??  
**kitagawayusuke at 7:45pm wrote:** Do you mean Hifumi Tojo?  
**kurusexy at 7:45pm wrote:** ya  
**kurusexy at 7:45pm wrote:** she and makoto are a thing now  
**annnnnnnn at 7:46pm wrote:** omg makoto!! congrats!! you two make such a cute couple  
**lavenderlatte at 7:46pm wrote:** My congratulations as well! I'm happy for you, Makoto ^_^  
**noobpwner420 at 7:47pm wrote:** why is everyone but me getting a gf this is so unfair  
**kitagawayusuke at 7:47pm wrote:** Perhaps you should put some work into your personality.  
**noobpwner420 at 7:47pm wrote:** i'll kill you inari don't test me  
**annnnnnnn at 7:48pm wrote:** makoto hasn't answered in a while... do you think she's mad??  
**homorules at 7:48pm wrote:** hahahaha omg akira she is totally going to leblanc to kill you  
**homorules at 7:56pm wrote:** ...akira??  
**annnnnnnn at 7:57pm wrote:** he's dead :(  



End file.
